Poor Circulation
by Alleci
Summary: A lonely & Cynical Harry Potter finds himself caring for an Azkaban traumatized Draco Malfoy over Christmas, but soon personal decency turns quickly to deep affection - if only he could get the blonde to speak. 3 shot,updated daily, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hai there! **  
><strong>so it's been a while since I've uploaded let along written anything, all my ongoing stories have sort of been on a hiatus but for those of you reading my user name and thinking Oi! b***ch! Update 'Playing House' ~ I will real soon, I've just been so busy looking at universities and trying to write up a decent personal statement (this is why you shouldn't try and get into top universities! there's so much competition for a space!)<strong>

**Speaking of universities, I know I'm a review Hoe ~ I do know this, but this time I'm going to be switching it up! You see I'm planning to have a bumper weekend of updates, this here story is in three parts and of course there always 'PH' so this time rather than demanding a certain amount of reviews, I'm going to beg for your votes/likes for this picture on the link below.**

**Basically it's the creative piece to go alongside a lip-gloss by a makeup brand called 'Lime Crime' I entered the category for 'Golden ticket' The lip gloss is gold ~ really gold. I personally think my piece suits the lip-gloss best. If it was down to people who have some form of interest in 'Lime Crime' products~ I'd indefinitely win. The first day voting was available I got 80 likes from people i didn't know. My competition got around 20 each. BUT OH NO! lets allow people to get their friends involved. Now it's a case of whose got more friends. which sucks big time. ~ it's so wrong, seriously! **

**Anyway, I vouching to you, my readers if you would please support my work to win this contest by liking my work (and preferably avoiding liking my category competitors work because that'd be detrimental to me) so that I can win this contest, give my sister some awesome makeup that I can't afford as a Christmas present and have something to put as an achievement to hopefully get me into the university of my dreams:**

**Thank you so much if you do, here's the link, please delete the spaces: **

**http : / / www. facebook. com / photo. php? fbid= 10150385189463167 & set = a. 10150385185473167 .358734 .179333798166 &type = 3& theater **

**Reviews are lovely, I hope you like the story (and my art) chapters two and three will be posted on Saturday and Sunday respectively.**

**This chapter is pretty mild but story is rated M due to future language, smut, violence, disturbing themes, and other things besides**

**I disclaim I don't own HP or anything of the HP verse**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Harry!" Kingsley greeted cheerily, entering the room and standing behind his chair whilst Harry sort of nodded apathetically and carded a hand through his hair, mussing it from it's previously quite tame appearance. "Are you ready to go?"<p>

The dark haired man adjusted his glasses, that were new, unbroken and rectangular lensed compared against his old dorky circular ones, "I suppose, but Kingsley, seriously, how can you be so interested in going?" He asked whilst sighing, getting up and following the older man towards what could only be a Port-key.

"Because, Harry, whilst I know you don't want to have anything to do with it anymore. For me it reminds me that my family and friends are and will be safe." He finished and smiled before they grasped the Port-key together and were pulled through the suction portal it produced.

Azkaban prison was its usual grim, depressing self and as soon as they appeared in the centre of the large stone courtyard they were instantly hit by freezing sleet and hail, numbing sub zero wind and unforgiving sea spray.

A short scraggy man, dressed in rag like clothes and with a few teeth missing and warts on his face - a stereotypical jailer, came to meet them before he led the way into the giant fortress which was only better than the outside on the premise it wasn't quite so open to the elements.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Lord Potter," he groused in a gruff voice, already walking off, " Please follow me and I'll take you to the death eater level." They both followed alongside one another, walking for what seemed like hours, winding through many, many corridors and down hundreds of stairs to levels deep below the sea, perhaps to the sea floor. Until they reached a level where the air was still and stale and a giant steel door blocked their path, the man stepped up to it and opened it with an obnoxious amount of spells…and then…they were in.

Nothing much changed but if anything the air seemed more sterile and soon enough they were greeted by what looked like a healer and to Harry, he had what could only be described as cruel eyes. "Kingsley, Mr Potter, to what do we owe this visit?" He drawled with a smarmy tone and Harry felt his teeth naturally clench. Talk about instant dislike for someone.

"Good day Mr Wortech. Harry and I are simply here to inspect the new security measures. As I'm sure your aware Harry is to give a speech to reassure the public in a few weeks so I wanted to show him first hand so he isn't talking without background knowledge." Kingsley clarified, still smiling even as a medi-witch who looked completely out of place in a prison tentatively walked towards them, looking nervously at the unpleasant healer.

"Clive." She hissed but the man clearly and deliberately ignored her, directly turning to Harry who was now scowling at him.

"Well Harry," He started, using his first name as if he was welcome to, "We have improved our security tenfold and any patients considered an escape risk are sedated-"

"Clive!" The medi-witch interrupted in a high voice that was laced with high strung nerves.

"What, Jane?" 'Clive' practically seethed barely managing to reign in his anger, Harry raised an eyebrow.

She looked nervously again - first to Harry and the minister - then back to her superior. "Malfoy's missing."

'Clive' went sheet white, the stupid smarmy smile wiped off his face and awkwardly he turned to Harry and Kingsley but that was no longer the 'boy- who-lived's concern. "Lucius Malfoy is dead." Harry stated bluntly before turning to Kingsley with a dark look. Said man was deliberately avoiding his gaze. "You told me, promised me they'd be taken somewhere safe." He spat, feeling blind fury run through him.

"This is a safe place." Clive decided it was a good idea to give out some spiel.

Harry quickly rounded on him. "Yeah right, it's safe alright, after all these aren't simply convicts, they're patients."

"Well, we-"

"No, you said it yourself, you called them patients and you said you sedate them. Also you and your nurses are dressed in hospital overalls. I'm not stupid so don't insult me. This place isn't safe and generally I couldn't give a flying fuck about any of the death eaters. But Draco Malfoy is not one of them, he's meant to be living out the rest of his days somewhere in Europe, not here being tested on, even if he is a git." Harry hissed and glared at the healer and then Kingsley.

"We found him!" A nurse called from down the corridor with a somewhat relieved expression and before he could particularly think about it, Harry was striding down after her, much to Clive's vocal displeasure and the nurses shock.

He entered a room where several nurses were sat, drinking piping hot drinks and eating sweet cakes and biscuits, otherwise a perfectly normal scene of nurses on their break, if it wasn't for the other presence in the room.

The blonde, Harry couldn't even really class him as Malfoy because if he was honest he wasn't absolutely sure, was sitting quietly in one of the seats, shakily drinking from a cup and saucer. Blonde tresses so long they covered over his face and most of his body, along with the grey hospital like gown that was covering him to his knees. The limbs however gave away all the frailty along with the quiet, constant shaking.

Kingsley and Wortech sidled beside him and both tensed at the sight of the blonde and whilst on autopilot Harry strode forward until he was barely half a metre away and then knelt down on the floor so that he was somewhat on eye level.

The blonde twitched and the simple china he held clattered as it hit the saucer and then began to ring as he quivered in what appeared to be some sort of nervous twitch. Gently and very slowly Harry slid his hands towards the empty porcelain and somewhat grasped it. Slightly in contact with cold fingers that cowered away and completely backed off the now empty implements and were then drawn up to the chest.

Dutifully, Harry removed the teacup and saucer, placing it on the nearby table before returning to his post.

"Malfoy?" He questioned as softly as he could with as most sincerity as he could muster and waited for a response if there was to be one. Just when he was about to give up on whatever he was after, a lax hand tentatively was raised in his direction before it was turned wrist up revealing three things that turned his blood cold.

A conviction number ~ branded in via some form of burning

The blonde's full name ~ marked in a similar way

And worst of all:

Some form of plug thing, unbelievably similar to the syringe attachment for a muggle linked to a drip.

Gently he slid a hand underneath the frail alabaster one before it was withdrawn.

"Malfoy is coming with me."

* * *

><p>One last time: here's the link: <strong>http :  / www. facebook. com / photo. php? fbid= 10150385189463167 & set = a. 10150385185473167 .358734 .179333798166 &type = 3& theater **

Reviews are still most welcome and will be greatly received ~ till tomorrow~

Hollita x


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to part two of three of Poor circulation, thank you very much to my reviewers so far and to those of you who have supported my artwork, it really means a lot.**

**For those of you who haven't:**

**I'm begging for your votes/likes for this picture on the link below.**

**Basically it's the creative piece to go alongside a lip-gloss by a makeup brand called 'Lime Crime' I entered the category for 'Golden ticket' The lip gloss is gold ~ really gold. I personally think my piece suits the lip-gloss best. If it was down to people who have some form of interest in 'Lime Crime' products~ I'd definitely win. The first day voting was available I got 80 likes from people I didn't know or hadn't asked. My competition got around 20 each at the time, I was definitely going to win! BUT OH NO! lets allow people to get their friends involved. Now it's a case of whose got more friends. which sucks big time. ~ it's so wrong, seriously!**

**Anyway, as unsporting as it is, I'm vouching to you, my readers if you would please support my work to win this contest by liking my work (and preferably avoiding liking my category competitors work because that'd be detrimental to me) so that I can win this contest, give my sister some awesome makeup that I can't afford as a Christmas present and have something to put as an achievement to hopefully get me into the university of my dreams:**

**Thank you so much if you do, here's the link, please delete the spaces:**

**http : / / www. / ? fbid= 10150385189463167 & set = a.10150385185473167.358734.179333798166 &type = 3& theater**

**Reviews are lovely, I hope you like the story (and my art)**

**on with the next bit!**

* * *

><p>Gently Harry coaxed the blonde to hold his hand before he apparated them away and out of the prison which was probably not the best of ideas seeing as the prison wards pulled on him and his magic almost painfully.<p>

They landed fairly neatly in his main lounge. Subconsciously Harry had managed to wrap himself around the blonde in a protective embrace and Malfoy immediately sagged in a way that was practically unnatural, signaling the sudden intensity had caused him to pass out. It was both a curse and a blessing.

As carefully as possible Harry slugged the blonde's dead weight up the stairs and into his bedroom, Malfoy was by no means heavy but he wasn't exactly light either. Tenderly Harry lowered his unconscious charge onto the soft duvet, laying his out so that his head was laid on the pillows and his legs and arms were unrestricted.

The movement had adjusted the blonde's hair and made clear what Harry hadn't (conveniently) seen earlier. Bruising - of both yellow and purple hues stained the blonde's cheek bones and more importantly eyes. He'd been hit, or punched severely, that much was obvious and as his concern grew Harry couldn't magically remove the blonde's medical gown fast enough.

Pristine milky skin greeted him and Harry was suddenly washed over by a never before felt sense of relief that made his question what he had feared in the first place. But undamaged body apart, Malfoy was still clearly malnourished and Harry watched with some sort of rising bile as the blondes chest moved gently up and down with the soft breaths of his forced sleep and all his ribs became more apparent on the intake.

Damn Kingsley! Damn them all. Harry rubbed his temples powerfully as he felt his head throb from the many emotions flowing over his synapse. He supposed he was feeling something like an older sibling that bullies the younger relentlessly and then becomes livid when an impersonal other does the same. After all, Malfoy was his arch-rival to hurt and hate, and nobody else's.

He swallowed and composed himself before steadily removing the needle of the drip adapter from the blondes vulnerable wrist and rather than charming the small but bloody cut healed he chose to pull a plaster over it that he supposed the blonde would take keen interest in when he woke.

On that note he decided to find the blonde some soft pajamas to wear as walking around let alone finding yourself in an unfamiliar place in the nude was not only degrading but also probably rather frightening, and Malfoy, didn't appear to bear his past confidence.

Awkwardly he shifted them on before he drew the covers over the blonde and cast a light warming charm on the duvet to make the blonde comfortable. Softly he brushed a stray strand of hair from the blondes injured face and made a weak smile before leaving quietly to look over various papers and now probably some form of letter from Kingsley.

There was no letter from Kingsley, nothing, just inane things; fan girls and boys begging him for autographs, pictures, love, sex, money, appearances at events. Newspapers and magazines asking for interviews and opinions and old acquaintances and friends inviting him to parties he didn't want to go to. There was a letter from Ginny, telling him what a wanker he was and how she had cheated on him several times during their relationship because he was such a wanker, how she had never made such a big mistake as being with him and that generally otherwise he was a wanker.

The door creaked ever so slightly and despite hearing it in startling clearness, Harry refrained from whipping his head around and startling the blonde who was no doubt tentatively standing outside of it.

He eased out of the chair and slowly slipped over to the door before pulling it open gently and noticed Malfoy backing away from him, one silver eye dilated in what he could only guess as fear and the other was almost completely bloodshot - which would have shocked him if it wasn't for the fact that said eye was surrounded by the worst bruising by far.

"Draco," Harry managed to exhale quite gently and watched the blonde twitch before sore eyes fluttered closed in a painful blink before silver eyes flicked back to him.

Rather than struggle to make conversation, he smoothly advanced and caught a frail forearm as gently as possible before leading the blond down the hallway towards the kitchen which was neat and quaint with a fireplace containing a wood burner and a table with for chairs apart from all the typical kitchen appliances of a modern day wizard.

He sort of maneuvered Malfoy, who was rather compliant, into one of the chairs that had comfortable cushions before moving away to the cupboard and taking out a couple of cans of chicken broth soup. Thinking over it he turned to the blonde with a can and gestured to it noting the delayed and minute nod he received in return.

Quiet minutes passed as the broth simmered and the only sound otherwise was a clock Hermione had gifted him a while ago. In the end tension won out and Harry had to turn around to see what the hell the blonde was doing to pass the time.

Malfoy was touching his face, or more importantly his eyes, gently pressing them and mentally noting the inflamed and painful areas. He was clearly in pain by it based on his facial expressions but he seemed adamant to map out the damages to himself.

Harry pulled himself from the blonde distraction to save the soup from over boiling and dished it out into two separate bowls and brought them to the table, along with a sliced loaf of bread from the local bakery.

Malfoy looked shocked at first until he picked up the spoon Harry offered and pulled an incredulous expression that actually Harry took great amusement in. Yes, beat up a Malfoy and stick him in a prison and use him as a test gerbil for something and you'll get a stoic wreck, but offer him a spoon that isn't a soup spoon for soup…

The offensive spoon was placed deftly onto the table and a couple of slices of the loaf were taken in its place before being torn, strangely with some elegance, and then the smaller pieces were dipped in the hot sustenance before being consumed ravenously.

Harry began to eat his at a more leisurely place, watching as Draco practically engulfed his meal in a flurry of excitement, funnily enough they somewhat finished at the same time.

"Pudding?" Harry enquired when things began to become quite awkward from lack of any conversation and Malfoy was understandably still twitchy. Argent eyes which Harry had never really thought of as expressive before pierced into him before svelte hands came up to the blondes throat in some form of gesture. "…You're thirsty? He asked and got a nod where the eye contact they had was deliberately lost.

"Uhh…Tea, Coffee, Water, Fruit juice, Milk?" Harry asked and noticed the blonde was looking distressed, well more so than he'd ever seen before. He was suddenly more pale than before and looked quite literally like he was either going to be sick or pass out again. "Malfoy…Draco…what's-"

Svelte hands returned to the blonde's neck and began to shake before Malfoy turned his head and looked up at the heavens before staring right into him with eyes that were beginning to become watery. He opened his mouth and mouthed what should have been words before effectively becoming too upset and tears overflowed.

"You can't speak." Harry stated, almost as a matter of fact and watched as more tears overflowed and the blonde was full out crying but silently. Quickly Harry stood from his chair and made the short distance over before wrapping his arms around the blonde's shaking frame before he had a chance to fully process his actions. "You drink tea right?" He whispered hoarsely, his throat becoming sore with a deep swallow and felt the rubbing of the blonde nodding against his chest. "I'll make some tea then… the lounge… it's just down the corridor to the left, go and sit in there next to the fire, it's on, wrap yourself in the blanket. I'll be in as soon as I can."

Draco stumbled away and rather than taking his usual Muggle route to make the tea, Harry whipped out his wand to charm the tea to make itself and spelled his own clothes to change to pajamas as it was getting late and he could already see the cuddling session he was going to have to endure in order to comfort his ex-arch-rival. He supposed as a minor thought that whilst the healers and medi-witches posted at the death eater level of Azkaban as well as the other inmates would know that the blonde had lost his ability to speak - heck! They probably knew how it happened and were responsible; he was the first person Draco had effectively 'told'.

Steadily he lifted the two mugs of tea on the tray produced as well as a bowl of sugar because he didn't know the blondes preference and then on his way out picked up the box of tissues because he was sure they'd be needed.

The blonde was curled up on the settee in a little ball with the blanket wrapped so high up his neck it covered his nose and only revealed his pained eyes. Harry walked over and placed the tea on the coffee table before flumping down next to the blonde and pulling at the blanket so it loosened and Draco soon moved to lie on his chest, his face pressed into Harry's neck and let out more tears.

Awkwardly Harry slid his arms around the blonde's thin torso over the blanket and felt his top bunch up where the blonde scrunched the fabric in his hands. After a few minutes due to the uncomfortable position he was in, Harry slowly sat up, subconsciously sliding his hands lower and soon felt the blonde settle in his lap as he leaned across to the table and took a spoon to the sugar. "How many?" He asked softly and felt Draco draw back before he signaled a two with his fingers.

He passed the stirred tea into the blonde's hands before fixing his own and took a deep noisy swig whilst he heard the blonde take a soft delicate sip and glanced down to watch as soft, succulent lips enclosed over the rim and gently drew the liquid in.

Draco adjusted somewhat in his lap and Harry suddenly felt a stirring that shouldn't have occurred at the new pressure produced. He gulped down his tea from then on to distract himself from the other pooling in his lower stomach. A single droplet escaped his mouth and slid down his chin, right to the tip where it threatened to drip away. A soft finger pad came and swept it away and he looked down to the blonde's finger with the remains of his tea lay and without thought he sucked the blonde's finger into his mouth.

Draco flailed and pushed him away, spilling tea over him and knocking him off the settee before getting up and bolting away out of the room. "Shit!" Harry cussed before getting up and running out the room after the blonde to try and find him, praying to God/Merlin/Whatever that the blonde hadn't left the house.

* * *

><p>One last time: here's the link: <strong>http :  / www. facebook. com / photo. php? fbid= 10150385189463167 & set = a. 10150385185473167 .358734 .179333798166 &type = 3& theater**

Reviews are still most welcome and will be greatly received ~ till tomorrow~

Hollita x


End file.
